


破綻百出的友誼僵局(dnkb)

by yomilansuu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomilansuu/pseuds/yomilansuu
Summary: 聯盟營運只是一時分心的公務，沉浸幸福會造成難以經營關係的僵局。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> ＃河道點文  
> ＃砂糖文  
> ＃有♡喘跟私服

俗話說黃湯下肚責任自負。  
  
晚上想請酒館客人喝酒紓壓，結果連天運都對丹帝的健康管理要插一腳似的，大家在玩寶可夢接龍時吃罰酒吃醉了丹帝都還沒啜一口。他嘗試為自己的多重身分負起責任，但總有人會幫他打理得好好的，周圍的人都只需要他展現原本風采帶動大家活力，輕盈地去過他的日子。

「想喝到爛醉就喝，奇巴納不在這不用顧慮那麼多。」卡蕪自己點一杯請丹帝，如果連他跟亞洛都醉倒，讓丹帝一個人喝悶酒他也於心不忍。

『我們現在處理的不只是錢，還有整個聯盟的信用危機！這個損益報告根本不能拿出去給人看，聯盟這邊還多一堆莫名其妙的名目要重新整理，如果你連在一旁看都忍不住要指手畫腳，最好拿出辦法堵上這個漏缺或本大爺的嘴！』

奇巴納間接罵他除了撒錢方式外對聯盟營運一概不通。

他以為跟奇巴納在任何場合都能圓滑相處。

明明向奇巴納和奧利薇請教過營運的細則還是有疏漏，他懷疑自己是不是真的做得很差勁，奇巴納前後態度才差那麼多。

聶梓說他們兩個的職場心態應該讓來電汪來直接電死，擺出道地的惡系訓練師本色，烙下一句「你們快點去幹一砲和好」就悻悻地帶瑪俐回尖釘鎮沒有再來開會。

「想想奇巴納的反應也算是溫和……」

「剛好相反呢丹帝先生，那時候他真的動脾氣了。」情況很罕見，亞洛跟大家都嚇了一大跳，因為對個帳只是小事，根本用不著不耐煩地對丹帝大小聲。

「莫非大家道館這半年下來真那麼不順利嗎？跟我說說些營運的事吧，拜託了。」

「這季度本來就比較忙，我這邊是有同時拿聯盟跟政府補助的，草路道館完全沒問題。」亞洛比了兩個V字手勢。當初用農家子弟身分應徵上草路道館，加上農場經營申請過補助，家裡有人負責做帳，他可以說是只要專心務農和對戰、最不用煩惱營運工作的館主。

關於機擎市的管理和曠野支援，卡蕪的機擎道館也拿了一筆不小的補助，看收支表時並不會膽顫心驚，只不過──

「我該不會真做了什麼不好的事……」

兩人同時別開眼睛，丹帝不相信他們沒有話要說。

「與其說是不好，應該說奧利薇小姐太能幹了。」亞洛也點頭同意卡蕪的觀點，「只要好好遞上收支表，她就一手包辦八個道館和八位館主的財務匯報，有任何手續麻煩的流程也是她一通電話打包解決。」奧利薇也負責經營冠軍丹帝這個對戰明星，保證他無後顧之憂專心聯盟對戰，這點卡蕪絕不允許丹帝賴帳。

在沒有補上奧利薇空缺的情況下，丹帝不經意地指示財務匯報就交由各自道館負責。

他知道館主們交情甚好也有自信拿出全力支援，事實卻相當慘烈。

個人所得和道館收入完全是兩個完全不同的東西，要詳細做好資產和損益計算才可以申請減稅，館主們一時間雇不到合適的會計師，就自己動手列算道館收支含訓練師支薪，辦公室活動驟然倍增，更別提每位館主都有外勤跟個人活動要顧，近期的訓練品質都是用毅力在支撐。

「瑪俐和彼特都還有前任可以幫忙、美蓉小姐有家人支持，長男也夠格申請館主，這樣看下來奇巴納是最辛苦吧？」亞洛重新評估後果然還是只能很敬佩他們的館主首席。

純職業選手不是什麼大不了的事，拳關道館卻有跟薪水不成比例的內外勤工作，寶物庫管理、展示策劃、古蹟維護、龍系寶可夢保育和曠野支援，性質最相似的機擎道館都沒有綁定那麼多高壓勞動。

奇巴納接下許多代言不是什麼秘密，但聯盟抽走的利潤更多，他才常跑公益講座盡量幫自己道館減稅，如果不是像露璃娜有經紀公司支持就沒幾毛錢進去館主口袋；尖釘鎮沒有極巨化熱點，只能以加盟方式入聯盟，實際上聶梓的個人演唱會收入都歸他，他早就跟奇巴納學了幾手自己樂得輕鬆。

聯盟在報稅時取巧把館主名義的活動收支當支出轉進車馬費的名目裡，會被丹帝忽略也是理所當然。

丹帝像是不知道自己闖大禍的孩子般，連發出幾聲呆板的單音。

「奇巴納把聯盟的所有營運項目鉅細靡遺地跟我提點一遍，讓我明白現階該關注的東西再去打理對戰塔，我自作主張重理帳目……豈不是給他添了大麻煩？」

「說來有點難為情，我們都會找他幫忙的。」亞洛說，畢竟奇巴納的優等生個性會主動拿事情做又好說話，開會前會事前確認細節，他們就會順便請他當傳話人去跟各館主打理疏通，「因為這樣網路也把他傳得很不好聽，野心太大……跟你走太近也被說是諂媚。」

奇巴納尊重丹帝這個新上司，發了脾氣也沒在公開場合說難聽的話，也拒絕他把公事當私事去旁邊兩個人談。

丹帝用力咬牙，齒緣都快磨出火花。

「我乾脆給奇巴納更大的權力好了！」

「哈哈，伽勒爾聯盟可沒有四天王制度，你醉了嗎？」卡蕪已經喝到微醺，沒克制力道地拍丹帝，差點害人家用鼻子喝酒，不過看到丹帝糾結反而心情輕飄飄的很舒服，「拳關道館可是高材生雲集，你知道瞳美吧？那孩子本來是我這邊的訓練師，實習成績也是頂尖的。」

卡蕪覺得奇怪再怎麼鼓勵那個帶著六尾的女孩子加把勁努力，她都拿不出道館訓練師的表現備感挫折，對戰太粗暴跟其他訓練師也合不來，不知怎地就輾轉到了奇巴納那裡。

多訓練一隻危險的爆焰龜獸，換跑道承受更多流言蜚語，工作比機擎道館還吃重，他帶著咖啡店的奶霜餅乾去拜訪拳關道館的時候，她精神奕奕地跑來接待和承攬工作，大膽地在私聊時說自己最捨不得機擎市咖啡店的點心，但要說喜歡森之羊羹那麼老人家口味的東西還是會覺得不好意思。 

不再跟自己拉扯內心的瞳美變成笑容堆滿臉的鄰家女孩，他有空路過都會去探望她。

奇巴納跟他的訓練師都擁抱沒有答案的問題，至於為什麼恐怕他們自己也不知道。

為什麼能持續十年挑戰丹帝？有必要那麼認真全年無休地經營道館？拒絕掉其他聯盟的簽約不會可惜嗎？

「他沒有針對你也沒討厭你，硬要從他口裡逼出一個合邏輯的理由，你倆遲早都會發瘋。」

對戰塔還沒正式步上正軌前，奇巴納撥出自己時間為他打氣，向來有問必答，卻又在館主會議上對他露出失望的表情，如果一切都只是奇巴納的自說自話──

為什麼心裡還有不痛快的感覺？

「謝謝你們陪我，我先回去了。」丹帝給他們買單先行離開。

聶梓已經放棄對他們講道理，卡蕪和亞洛在對戰上拿不準他們個性，絕對沒辦法說出去幹一砲和好這種嗆辣的話，只好相信人在衝動過後遲早會冷靜下來。

即使夜深丹帝還是不方便搭單軌列車，自從搭檔進化噴火龍之後，偶爾會懷念被毛辮羊群耽誤的車站火車，回家有點迷路有點遲是家常便飯，赫普和媽媽總是會跟毛辮羊到處找他，依舊吃得到再熱過的飯菜──那是家人的感覺。

手持寶可夢從他的掌心找到歸屬感與支持，那是夥伴的感覺。

他跟館主們都是公眾人物，非工作日只是個假象，不論何時都得在民眾面前戰戰兢兢地拿捏分寸。

保持距離最有效的方法就是讓自己變得尖銳。

而他們正好也很耐痛。

丹帝不待見朋友之間發生這樣的事，像上癮似的把它變成身體的一部分，他們可沒有精靈球可以保護自己。

「奇巴納？」然而他最不想見也最想見的人就在宮門廣場目送一台鋼鎧鴉計程車。

「丹帝──這麼晚了還在外面？迷路了嗎？」

即使需要厚高領毛衣保暖，中長版卡其色風衣還是很好地勾勒他的身體曲線，奇巴納怕冷絕不會對打扮妥協，一絲不苟地打理每個折線才那麼順眼好看，唯獨雙肩包對他高大的來說稍嫌小了點，看上去反倒像個學生。

「只是出來、喘口氣。」

「你還要回對戰塔啊？糟糕，剛才那是最後一台計程車。」

沿著路標走有多難？奇巴納對丹帝的滿滿自信有強烈的不信任感，「反正本大爺也往那方向就一起過去吧，要是這麼晚再迷路可是很危險的。」

「我手持寶可夢都帶在身上，你說哪邊比較危險？」

「那也要你能狠心驅趕野生的燭光靈和燈火幽靈才行啊。」那些狡猾的小幽靈總是露出一副人畜無害的樣子接近精氣旺盛的丹帝，不得不說堅盾劍怪的神經質偶爾也能發揮作用，不過說到狡猾他也不差就是了，「露出害怕表情的話，對你溫柔一點也可以。」

奇巴納大咧咧地手勾著丹帝肩膀，兩人挨在一起跟丹帝先前所想的距離感不太一樣。

「這對你來說不會太老套了嗎？又不是跟女孩子搭訕。」

「你是長鬍子的美少女啊，你是，你就是！」奇巴納枕在丹帝腦袋上來回蹭，一直溫暖不起來的脖子感覺稍微好些了。

「你有喝酒嗎？明明我才是去喝酒喘口氣的那個。」丹帝漫不經心地邊走邊搓在眼前亂晃的奇巴納指尖，手套很好，因為那是他送奇巴納的。

「真的假的，你是去酒館只點牛奶嗎？」把臉埋進丹帝髮絲，奇巴納還是聞不出酒味。

美蓉要奇巴納去她那討論採購培育設備的事情，如果兩家道館合購輪流著用能便宜點，他們常這麼做，順便跟歐尼奧還有彼特解釋一下發生開會的問題，趁這機會大家一起做功課，她會出錢請他泡溫泉，雖然出門很麻煩，奇巴納還是受不了誘惑去戰競鎮一洗近期頻繁開會的疲勞。

只不過回程的風雪有點毀人興致，他還是以身作則帶兩個孩子走安全路到宮門搭車。  
  
「那你為什麼要去對戰塔？」

「因為沙漠蜻蜓從樓頂一下就搭上氣流，飛回去拳關市很快。」他背包裡放在就是平板和騎行裝備，畢竟單肩包或手提不便飛行，不然他出門都只喜歡把東西往口袋塞。

丹帝別有意味地發出哼聲，「如果你沒遇到我的話警衛會讓你進去嗎？」

「反正碰頭了啊。」奇巴納放開丹帝摸摸耳針，假裝自己不是別有意圖。

警衛看到他們感情很好地邊走邊聊，理所當然放行，還好心提醒他們早點回去休息。

「誰都會有失誤的時候，本大爺用左右口袋分辨發票也會弄錯。如果本大爺這邊對不上，到時候也會好好跟你道歉的。」奇巴納搭到一次塔主專用的私人電梯也算是值回票價，「不要勉強自己，丹帝。」

丹帝目送奇巴納上頂樓，奇巴納沒有道晚安，他自然什麼話也沒說，默默地回到辦公室深夜加班，說服自己剛起步會辛苦很正常，新手好運花用在對戰上他一點也不覺得可惜。

「原來我真的有寫錯……還好找出來了。」

他偶爾也會要一個人待著，一步一步踏實地做到自己滿意，寶可夢關心他固然很暖，堅盾劍怪會模仿部下自己沏壺茶給他，踏冰人偶總是讓工作充滿節奏感，牠們最常還是用聲音和肌膚之親關懷彼此，不過他也需要沒有被任何目光注視的時間。

看著自己。

看。

閉上眼，黑暗中殘留異彩是從街市帶回來的，那抹湖藍依舊是裡頭最耀眼的顏色。

辦公室的門悄然敞開，奇巴納並不擔心檯燈的光會暴露他的蹤跡，只是想瞅一眼丹帝的樣子，丹帝隱藏的一面總是叫人擔心，埋頭工作的時候還用著會拐到脖子的姿勢打瞌睡。他們離隔壁休息室就幾步距離，如果要在不驚動丹帝的情況下把他搬過去可能會是個大挑戰。

奇巴納俯下柔軟的背，伸手要去關案桌檯燈。

咔，燈光滅了。

  
丹帝的眼睛亮了。

  
奇巴納覺得自己的心跳聲快要震破鼓膜。

「奇巴納……」

不是受到驚嚇，但奇巴納還是做不出任何反應，任背包滑落肩膀。

「你的臉好冷。」即使凌亂的瀏海覆住丹帝雙眼，他仍精準地把握著奇巴納的一舉一動，「上去吹風吹兩個多小時？」

「你睡迷糊了，丹帝。」奇巴納如丹帝所願摘下一隻手套，要摘另一隻時被丹帝制止，丹帝輕咬著指尖部分把它脫下來，因為奇巴納穿戴他的禮物，他也有資格拆開驚喜。

丹帝不嫌棄被奇巴納冰涼的雙手托著臉頰。

「這是你在做夢。」看到這樣的丹帝，奇巴納情不自禁撒了明顯的小謊。

「嗯……」貼著臉頰的掌心溫暖起來，丹帝接著奇巴納抱到自己腿上，「是啊，你已經飛回拳關市了，所以我在夢裡──」

丹帝解開那條風衣腰帶，毫無阻礙地把臉埋進柔軟的羊毛衫。

「稍微為所欲為一點也沒關係吧。」

溫暖鼻息穿透羊毛衫縫隙，挑逗地騷著癢處，奇巴納身體還沒溫暖起來就想脫掉上衣，也顧不得那體面直順的毛髮，他拿它們填滿指間縫隙，即使搖搖欲墜他也會把丹帝拉下去。

丹帝咬住羊毛衫的一角交到奇巴納嘴上，輕叩奇巴納的尾椎骨下的縫隙，拳擊內褲的彈性面料會黏手指，被包覆的內股肉摸起來有讓人上癮的觸感出乎他意料，不像其他內褲只會想一口氣扯掉扔旁邊，反而別有玩心地拉下一半咬住奇巴納臀線。

「咕……！」

風衣下的乳尖巍顫顫凸出乳暈，丹帝下巴尖的鬍子猝然貼上去磨娑，奇巴納拱起酥軟的腰立指尖抓他背，差點把人都拽下辦公椅。

頭滑到椅背，忘我吸吮乳尖的舒適感也被打斷，滋滋水聲大得蓋過兩人粗重的喘息。丹帝伸手去抽屜的東西，從奇巴納嘴裡汲一口濕潤的親吻，奇巴納並沒有看到自己的情慾泌泌滴落丹帝指間的膠囊，他上丹帝下確實會有股優越感讓他不想交換。

「心情好轉、就該放手了，本大爺可不想痛到不能走不出辦公室。」

「能延長時間付錢都願意。」丹帝將膠囊抵在奇巴納菊芯，輕鬆把它頂入腸道。

奇巴納有點責備意味地掐住嬉皮笑臉的丹帝，「除了咖哩之外，誰准你亂放東西進本大爺身體！」他膝蓋頂開椅子調整桿放倒椅背嚇到丹帝。

「因為你說不想痛到不能走路？」

「呼……拿捏分寸對你來說太困難了。」拉下丹帝褲頭去看頂著自己衣襬的那個玩意，光視覺就十分暴力，丹帝依舊故我地把左右蜜蕾都品嚐一遍，耐心等待時間為他準備的盛宴。  
  
沒有任何束縛，奇巴納胸脯還是抗拒不了靈動的舌尖不自覺壓彎身板，嘴角還是沒骨氣地洩漏悶哼聲。

「太舒服的話射一次也無妨。」

「少臭美……明明、呃、就只有你自己爽而已！」

丹帝兩根手指插到最深處，玩味地舒展乾澀的甬道。

「哈、啊──♡」

風衣下的私處全曝露在丹帝面前，小腹肌肉興奮緊縮又舒張的樣子全被丹帝看在眼裡，全脫光都比拉上衣服羞恥，從這裡逃走就會忘不了丹帝給他的快感。無論如何精心打扮去符合自己該有的模樣，老字號的皮鞋、他喜愛的保暖羊毛衫、出門前精心熨燙的西裝褲──丹帝都會讓那些精品落地。

「你這人真是……太我行我素了……」

丹帝像是聽到什麼可愛的玩笑話，淺淺地吻了奇巴納，「跟我對戰以外的時間，你花了大把大把的心思在解決別人的麻煩。」

公私分明做一個受人尊敬的館主，擠出時間磨練讓自己配得上首席名號，即使只是作為一個普通人，奇巴納也是十足地令人喜愛。

卡蕪說錯一件事，如果奇巴納對他以外的人勾肩搭背，關心裡夾帶讓人輕易拆穿的可愛謊言，無償地把自己分享給別人，是他會先發瘋，奇巴納就是如此毫無防備地在他面前做著這些事。

「真不知道是哪一邊比較囂張跋扈。」

丹帝抱起奇巴納放上辦公桌擠下檯燈，不想讓文件被壓皺繃奇巴納緊身體不動，丹帝反而得寸進尺地拍打他的臀部。

「丹帝……可惡！」

啪！一下，兩下，期待痛楚的腿根直打顫。

「……你給我記住！」

紅痕熱辣辣的溫度彷彿滲透皮肉，即使收緊下腹還是抑止不住滾滾熱液流出後穴，丹帝一個眼神刺過來，驚得他連忙夾緊雙腿。

「那是潤滑劑，以為是自己高潮了嗎？」水溶性的膠囊殼會隨時間溶解，能看到一次奇巴納耳朵充紅的慌張表情就很值了。

奇巴納被丹帝按回桌上，在同拍的一個呼吸間肉柱蠻橫頂開腸肉長驅直入。

「哼……唔嗯──唔♡」淚涕也被擠榨出來，呼吸通透舒服得奇巴納來不及感覺到痛，自己的陰莖也腫得生疼，看到丹帝很得意讓他叫出甜膩的聲音滿是不甘心。

疼痛可以把自己所有的失態合理化，所以在一鼓作氣插入之後，丹帝提起奇巴納雙腿，慢條斯理地後抽，潤滑劑堆積在冠部褶皺搔刮過去的地方都變成敏感點，深處淫芯頓時間一陣乾澀，絞緊起來挽留溫暖的肉莖，咕滋咕滋地，洩了一點潤滑劑在丹帝腿上。

「裡面太乾對你不好，奇巴納。」

子孫袋被丹帝的恥毛不輕不重地搔弄，奇巴納幾乎確定丹帝不是無辜的。

「再♡♡磨下去……就太超過了！」  
  
「悉聽尊便。」丹帝單手將落到肩前頭髮全數往後撥。

奇巴納小腿輕易地被他抓住拉過去，猛地碾壓前列腺頂撞結腸端，他的腰和莖身不規律地顫跳，小口小口地把快感發洩自己身上，眼裡躍動的火花順著汗水淌流，被體液浸濕的下半身幾乎能完整映出丹帝張揚的笑容。

「快、點、」

該死的，裡邊只碰了一下下。

「嗯哈……啊♡啊、啊♡唔──想……」

想要、好想要。

兩腳逕自勾住丹帝擺起腰，下半身緊密得比激吻還熱烈，滿足感卻被理智一一放逐出去，如果只是自己想圖個痛快還不如回家自慰，用像淚眼蜥的汪汪大眼索討的模樣很難看，他討厭在丹帝面前露出不堪的樣子。

「奇巴納，聲音……」丹帝壓低音量地說。

外面有腳步聲，鞋跟踏在大理石地板像是在巡邏，丹帝手下不乏優秀的職員，聽著規律的聲響，顯然警衛有好好堅持把每處謹慎巡過一遍，奇巴納趕緊鬆開桌緣捂住自己的嘴。

他進來辦公室時沒有鎖門。

不管明示暗示他們都知道應該就此打住，當丹帝退出的時候他放心地舒口氣，然而丹帝下一秒就單腳隻到桌上推下更多東西，兇狠地侵城掠地。紙張被抓皺，他神經質的腸壁咬住丹帝粗壯的肉棒一抽一抽地吞吐，聽著房裡房外所有聲音都往他身邊聚集，門框動搖──

「……──♡♡♡！」

他無聲地大叫。

什麼可怕的事都沒有發生。

丹帝把所有不安堵回密閉無縫的濕吻裡。

見著在奇巴納在唇合唇分間無射精高潮，丹帝舔舌淺嚐殘留嘴角的餘韻，撈起奇巴納的腰肢，撞開窄口注射一波熱流，放在奇巴納體內的也差不多洩出來，那裡只剩下他的東西。

掌心貼上奇巴納痙攣顫抖的下腹，他對自己一手造就柔軟觸感很滿意。

把奇巴納抱到休息室是他最喜歡的部分，這是所有個人選擇中最甜蜜的負荷。

「多虧本大爺心胸寬大……不然憑你那屁股哪能這樣搞。」奇巴納重新鑑定一下手感，鍛鍊得太精實太讓人沮喪，他還以為自己在摸兩隻石丸子。

辦公室的自動門當然是用電子鎖，丹帝辦公桌下面大概有按鈕可以操控，只是當下沒有多想就自己嚇死自己。

「你就睡下去吧，早上我會叫你。」丹帝忙著把所有沙發的抱著堆到床上，不時湊過去看看奇巴納的樣子，「還好嗎？」

「本大爺本來、想、看看能幫你做點什麼的……結果還沒弄明白就被你戲弄了一番。」龍向來不喜歡妖精令人分心的喧鬧，好不容易醞釀好的決心都會被盡數驅散，丹帝的狡猾都可以跟狐大盜一較高下。

「你來這裡就足夠了。」數字不一定只有冷冰冰的表達，儘管工作忙碌，丹帝仍熱衷於從中裡找出言語之外的事實，「我是何其幸運可以獨佔你的時間。」

他們獨處時的任何空間都像兩人的秘密基地，只要對上眼所有思緒都心照不宣。

平時前進一拍退三拍的尷尬舉動，在這裡就變成倒進枕頭山前的晚安吻。

  
／

  
附帶完整衛浴的辦公室方便他們梳洗，奇巴納起床時辦公室已經收拾乾淨，雖然丹帝很好心地把他便服送洗，剛好背包裡也有裝備用的道館制服可以替換，不過他還是不希望養成在這裡做愛的壞習慣。

「這邊沒急事，你先下樓去露臉吧。」

丹帝第一次近距離看奇巴納著裝綁髮一氣呵成，專心地抱著膝蓋繫鞋帶，頓時間理解小型寶可夢看奇巴納的視角。

「啊，沒帶上極巨腕帶，這樣會不會露餡啊……」奇巴納重新考慮再備著一條，不免要小小調整一下預算。

「我備用的借你。」

百密總有一疏，還好對戰之外他們同在一個團隊。

出門前奇巴納滿口放心沒問題，他不會添麻煩，丹帝不免擔心他太過在乎別人眼光。

他們沒有再提起昨晚的感覺，快速地恢復距離，離下次的親密彷彿遙遙無期。奇巴納的影子借灑落窗邊的陽光湊近，毫無重量的挽留欲望碰觸丹帝，回頭卻只看到他好整以暇地翹著腳用手機辦公，小幅度地揮手暫時別過。

>>奇巴納先生，我想你還是不要用口袋分發票了，拿出來還不是會隨手混在一起。

遼太在道館群組裡埋怨道。

>>還好有你幫忙再看過，找到是哪幾筆了？

奇巴納假裝不知道這件事，他去買個錢包要挑半天會沒完沒了。

>>一筆，您對丹帝先生未免太好了。

>>原來是那一件啊……

對遼太的話，奇巴納賭賭看用黏黏寶的貼圖蒙混過去。

>>奇巴納先生幫別人選東西的考量意外地老派。

瞳美幫腔。

>>少囉嗦。

奇巴納當然怕自己公私不分，沒想到小地方就已經有端倪。他把在這邊逗留看得太理所當然，決定還是飛回拳關一趟再往返開會。

塔主的專用電梯在奇巴納面前緩緩敞開，裡面除了丹帝自然不會有其他人，奇巴納偷偷摸摸做些什麼的時候，總是有種奇妙的直覺幫他及時逮人。

>>看您一直放著也不是辦法，東西我給您送過去了。

洛托姆手機傳來玲娜遲來的訊息。

對面的微笑尷尬又不失禮貌，丹帝手裡握著的天鵝絨方盒裡裝著昂貴的工藝鋼筆，拳關市印象的深藍是吉利的顏色，龍雕攀附握位在筆尖展翅據說有驅邪效果，守住送禮時的祝福心意。

送禮的當事人連忙拉上連身帽隱藏皺成一團的表情，自己心意被這樣攤在眼前果然還是會難為情，看見丹帝摸索口袋，差點把他嚇成脫水的黏黏寶。

「給、本大爺的嗎？」小盒裡面是藍寶石耳針，針台貌似是黃金但不會顯得太奢華，丹帝很懂他的品味，造型簡約幾乎跟他現在戴的沒差太多。「給一個大男人送耳環還是有點……不過本大爺會收啦，那另外一個東西是？」他把盒子的東西全倒在手上，左看右看就是有一把格格不入的鑰匙。

丹帝十分確定跟奇巴納有關的東西都是未知數，每次要正確地處理都讓他費煞苦心，明明坦承才是最輕鬆的，但奇巴納總是不願意解開僵局。

他一手把奇巴納拽進電梯。

一趟約兩分鐘，每層樓都停大概六分多。  
  
時間足夠重新磋商擬訂兩人都可以幸福的協議。

  
(END)


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另外摸出來的小番外

奇巴納常以為自己在丹帝面前不穩重，實際上丹帝隨心所欲慣了，老是不按牌理出台，導致一個淺薄的吻都能天搖地動，差點一不留神把新收到的耳釘扎進自己的肉裡。

「本大爺一般都是用咖啡醒腦的，不是這個。」

「那就一起吃早餐。」丹帝不容奇巴納拒絕邀請，「電梯正好有鏡子，耳針戴上去給我看看。」他不想讓奇巴納把他的禮物放在某個角落吃灰塵，至少親自去挑寶石訂製極簡的設計。

奇巴納幾乎不在人前穿戴耳針，就連起床時都是一個人梳洗時戴上的，因為耳垂上就是一個洞，為了時髦自己打的，不過他有著只用細耳針好讓耳洞還能癒合的矛盾堅持。

那個洞在丹帝的眼神下是毫無防備的，他熟練地戴上好讓心跳聲不要那麼興奮，不然耳朵也會有異樣的腫脹感。

「喔，抱歉。」他手肘撞到電梯按鈕，不小心讓電梯停在途中樓層，丹帝自然地越過他的把門按關上，「真的很不錯呢，跟常戴的混搭也不會協調，謝謝了。」

「另一邊可以讓我來嗎？」

「啊、嗯──小心不要扎到本大爺。」他隨口答應丹帝的要求，密室壓力讓他稍微失去原則。

專用電梯最大負重約四人，他也不怎麼會占走橫向空間，倒像是丹帝把他擠到角落。照顧高大寶可夢習慣使然，就自顧自地伸出手把他拉靠近，被丹帝玩味地打量肉眼無法瞥見的位置，好像自己的身體被他視線切割，吞嚥聲就這麼卡在喉嚨下不去。

「奇巴納應該有被人說耳殼很漂亮吧，輪廓分明又保養得很乾淨。」

「這很普通！你不要光說話，拔針啊！」姿勢撐久了他會想自己動手，但他可不想無禮到剛收到禮物還對當事人不耐煩。

電梯穩穩地下降，丹帝摸著奇巴納耳珠又好奇地打量耳針這樣的東西，構造那麼簡單，卻不曾在激烈對戰中落下真的很不可思議。

「快、一、點……」他還是耐不住性子扶著丹帝的腰，飢餓造成的暈眩感讓他不得不妥協。

丹帝又了按了一次電梯，在停止中手腳俐落地幫奇巴納穿戴。

「奇巴納送的禮物我當然會珍惜著用，不過飾品果然是看心情。」這好像有點不太公平。

新東西總是需要磨合，奇巴納下意識地去摸耳垂並不是要摘下它，丹帝見著卻推他一把，後背按亮所有樓層開關。

「丹──唔呣、呣哼……」

剛才吞不下的那口氣一個吻疏通，丹帝像是餵了他一團岩漿，被灼燒的喉管吐不出完整句子，電梯特有的浮游感把他的思緒留在空中，背脊隨著震動軟下去。

有丹帝幫他扶著，雙手不偏不倚地搭在腰間、與昨晚相同的位置，鉅細靡遺地回憶起自己是如何被放在辦公桌上吞吐丹帝的分身，所有腫脹疼痛都在提醒他，理智再怎麼不同意，身體每一處的固執都小幅度地顫跳屈服於丹帝。

看看鏡子。

「可以看到我的背影都快把你蓋過去了，明明引人注目才是你的優點。」

他雌伏在丹帝背上。

「誰知道你的人魚線是不是又不知恥地走露出來了。」

丹帝在他耳邊細語，彷彿隔牆有耳。

奇巴納抗拒繃緊肩膀肌肉去摸索電梯開關，總之先取消每層樓都停的指令。

丹帝沿著他的小指指結摸上去，猛地壓回原位十指緊扣。

下一層是對戰塔的辦公區，電梯緊鄰著茶水間，這個時間隨時都有人經過這個地方。

丹帝先主動鬆口，舒適地枕在奇巴納胸口，如果奇巴納想說什麼大可說出來，但是他不會放手。

「你果然平常都是在大家面前賣乖！」

「我只這麼對奇巴納，因為你不希望公開關係，我們才一直這麼做不是嗎？」既然不可以公開他就自己找小情趣，如果奇巴納是在期待誰來說破就另當別論，「對不起，我的驚喜造成大家的困擾，不然你就不用浪費那麼多時間。」

奇巴納突然間心軟，「……找到問題就好了，不必要的罪惡感一直留著沒有幫助。」他被人誤解慣了，也從沒跟丹帝解釋自己的情緒，但是他永遠不吝嗇給丹帝擁抱。

電梯驟停，他注意力被轉移，忘記門後會有多少視線會看到他們親密的樣子。

丹帝當然不會讓他們看，取消了開門，電梯繼續往下。

「你不也找出帳目的問題了嗎？看來是左手右手摸錯口袋了。」他憐惜地親吻兩隻手，樂意幫奇巴納懲罰不安分的那一隻。

「那件事、也要跟你……對不起。」

「弄明白就沒事了，不如說最近從沒這麼高興。」儘管他們還沒定義彼此的關係，丹帝已經覺得從奇巴納身上得到許多收穫，「喜歡我送的耳針嗎？」

「……當然喜歡你──呣！」

丹帝故意截斷他的話，就跟對戰時一樣，他對丹帝誘導幾乎沒有抵抗力，叫人好氣又好笑卻又心情舒暢。

「今天就這麼戴著吧。」電梯快到一樓，在電梯門敞開前，他用僅剩的時間幫奇巴納理好被他弄亂的地方。

「那今晚要約嗎？」

丹帝不緊不慢地用手堵上奇巴納的嘴，就怕再親下去要耽誤公事，「你說好就好──但是樂趣留到最後。」掩嘴的袖口後藏不住露齒的笑容，他哼著小調比平常還精神地跟員工打招呼。

「嘿，洛托姆。」奇巴納要拿掉遼太今天的訓練課程當他一天秘書提升辦公效率，讓下午能排上一點對戰訓練，因為這是很稀罕的事情，遼太也不疑有他。

他喜歡上為了讓丹帝張揚的笑容扭曲就義無反顧，反正這個壞習慣他沒打算戒掉。

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> ＃有新(的同居鑰)有舊(手套)借來的(腕帶)藍色的(耳環)  
> ＃丹帝把四個額位都佔走，這個塔主太強欲XDDD  
> ＃可以結婚囉


End file.
